Escondidas y algo parecido a una declaración implícita
by Tsubaba Haede
Summary: "Escondidas. Era –y es- su juego favorito. Mas que nada si conseguía de algún modo acercarlo a su pequeña y molesta adoración, Nero. " BL. Homofobos abstenerse


_Bien, esto es para SirenaLoreley nwn. Gracias por la idea, che w. No lo pongo con los otros porque es muchísimo mas largo._

_Espero que te guste. Y a vosotros también._

_Renuncia: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

_¡A Leer!_

* * *

_"Escondidas y algo parecido a una declaración implícita"_

Escondidas. Amaba ese juego. Y mucho mas si lo escondido no le pertenecía ni era el. Agarro a Red Queen, ubicándola hasta el fondo de aquel lugar (vamos, que todo allí era un desastre y encontrar la puerta de salida era un milagro) Luego, vacío rápidamente el armario y se llevo toda la ropa de allí, (Seh, hasta la ropa interior) Prosiguió con la pistola del chico y la guardo donde escondía Ivory y Ebony, para que no la encontrara. Una vez su trabajo estuvo realizado, satisfecho, bajo las escaleras, contando apenas hasta tres antes de escuchar el grito de indignación.

-¡Dante! ¡Donde carajos están mis cosas!- El susodicho viro hacia arriba desde la base de la escalera, viendo a un furioso Nero todavía con el cuerpo y el pelo mojado, con apenas una diminuta toalla cubriendo su nobleza y rojo de ira.( Aww, parecía un lindo gatito mojado y enfadado, ¿a poco no?),

- Woah, Bonita vista, Little boy- dijo, soltando un silbido y encarnando una ceja, con gesto divertido. El destello del Devil Bringer era furioso, al igual que los ojos de su dueño.

-¡Te matare! ¡Te sacare las tripas por los ojos y se las daré a Cerberos!- exclamo en el punto máximo de su furia, bajando corriendo las escaleras. A mitad de las mismas, el cazador mayor soltó, al borde del ataque de risa.

-¿Vas a perseguirme en paños menores por todo Devil May Cry?- Alli, el adolescente se dio cuenta de su estado –que se esfumo de su cabeza apenas vio al causante de su desnudez- y enrojeciendo –ahora no por la rabia, sino por la vergüenza, se dio vueltas escaleras arriba y, como un flash, entro a la habitación de Dante.

El hombre abrió los ojos y, frunciendo el ceño, salio tras el chico.

-¡Crío del demonio, sal de allí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta Nero, o la tirare abajo!- EL chico tenia en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, mientras se ponía una de las remeras del mayor.

-¡Devuélveme mis cosas y te regresare tu habitación!- exclamo, decidió a no salir de allí hasta tener algo con que vestirse. Un boxer, aunque sea.

Dante suspiro. Tenía una idea. La sonrisa malvadamente sexy, sip, de esas que derriten hasta el témpano más helado, empezó a formarse en su rostro.

-Este bien, te devolveré tu ropa. Y tus cosas- exclamo, sentándose en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Nero abrió apenas la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrado y desconfiado.

-¿De verdad lo harás?- pregunto, apenas en un murmullo.

- Sep, lo juro- le dijo con una mano en el corazón y la otra levantada. (Oh, pobre mi gatito ingenuo). Nero abrió la puerta, dejándose ver. El pelo estaba desacomodado y la camisa le iba de camisón, dejando las piernas blancas al descubierto. (Okey, Dante, eres fuerte, no te desangres, ¡Por lo que mas quieras no te desangres!)

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto, saliendo afuera. (Bien, casi cae, casi… Ten paciencia, Dante, todo saldrá como lo planeaste).

- En tu cuarto, escondida-

El chico se encamino hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

-Aunque hay una condición, Little boy…-

-¡Sabia que había algo raro en todo esto!- dijo, volviéndose a encerrar en la habitación de Dante. (Carajo! Debí ver que reaccionaria así. Bueno, el show debe continuar…).

-Nero, ¿enserio quieres andar en cuero por el resto de tus días?- dijo, con voz significativa. De nuevo la puerta entreabierta, de nuevo la mirada recelosa y el ceño –ahora- fruncido. (¿A poco no se ve lindo hasta cuando quiere destriparme?)

-Okay, ¿que quieres?-

Otra vez la sonrisa malvadamente sensual, esta vez siendo apreciada por un cada vez mas espantado Nero.

-Quiero algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Dame un beso, baby- dijo, abriendo la puerta del todo. –Y yo te devolveré tus cosas.- Nero retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño al máximo y negando con la cabeza.

-Sigue soñando, depravado. Prefiero andar en pelotas el resto de mi vida-

-No creo, Kid- dijo, acorralándolo contra la pared, en un movimiento rápido. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, el chico no le arranco la cabeza de un golpe, sino, en cambio, se quedo quieto, virando la cabeza hacia un costado.

-¿Por qué quieres eso con tanta obcecación?- La pregunta lo dejo anonado. Mas que nada porque no se esperaba eso.

-¿Por qué?- guardo silencio un momento, sin saber que responderle, en realidad. Termino por soltarlo, alejándose de allí.

-Tu ropa esta bajo tu cama. Te daré tus armas cuando bajes.-

-No me evadas, Dante- murmuro, saliendo de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha. (Okay, Dante, la cagaste. ¿Ahora como lo arreglo?).

-¡Nero, espera!-

-¡Vete al diablo, Dante! ¡Ya déjame en paz!-

-¡Hay, por favor, ni que fueras una chica ofendida a la que el chico que le gus-!- Y ahí ato cabos.

El silencio reino en el lugar. Dante se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared al lado de la puerta, como antes.

-¿Sabes, Nero? Eres insufrible, insoportable, molesto, malhumorado y… y condenadamente tierno y bonito. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, crío-

El chico salio, ya vestido y, bajando hasta la altura del otro, le dio un beso en la mejilla, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

-¡Nero!- exclamo, llendo tras del chico

Escondidas. Era –y es- su juego favorito. Mas que nada si conseguía de algún modo acercarlo a su pequeña y molesta adoración, Nero.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_~Owari~_

_Tsubaba Haede._


End file.
